This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Human-machine interfaces (HMI) often include toggle buttons, which can be actuated by a user to enter commands into the HMI. For example and with respect to an HMI for a vehicle heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a user may actuate a toggle button upward to increase the desired temperature setting, or downward to decrease the desired temperature setting. While current toggle buttons are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, a new toggle button that exhibits the following advantages would be desirable: low cost structure; reliable activation; desirable haptic feeling; stable equilibrium position (thereby preventing or reducing buzz, squeak, rattle (BSR) noises when the vehicle is under vibration); and a packaging footprint that is smaller as compared to current toggle buttons, particularly in the toggling direction (such as the H-direction of FIG. 6, for example only). The present disclosure includes toggle buttons that provide these advantages, as well as numerous other advantages and unexpected results as one skilled in the art will appreciate.